A Intruding Night
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: Note; i know its abit out of character, this is a mere reflect if she was human.  Shuuhei Hisgai, When did he start roaming into women windows, even a Former Espada living in the human world after the war?


" I'am _sooo_ gonna marry him. " She stared at the picture.

He blushed furiously once more. Wow, he was certainly getting a lot of attention lately. This was certainly..new. First Kuchiki-san picked him as the one she would f-..f-…he couldn't even think it without blushing even further. Now this Espada woman wanted to marry him? Since when had when noticed him? The only woman he really spent much time with was Rangiku-san and she..well she had never really given him the time of day unless sake was involved. Not that he minded though since any time spent with her was enjoyable regardless of the context.

"A-Are you sure you'd want to marry me?" He asked, his voice raising a few octaves. "You, you don't really know me."

He paused slighty

"That isn't to say I'm not flattered though".

Harribel heard a voice behind, her frozen. Silence. Turned her head to look at him. Blush completely red. " WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT? " she screamed, and held a chair up and bash his head over it. Before she realize who it was. " Oh…Shuuhei….Ahem…I'am so sorry! " she dropped the now broken chair and ran over to his side checking his head wound.

"Wait! I'm sorry I just—-"

He was cut off suddenly as a chair promptly connected with his head. Dazed, he fell back and proceeded to stare dizzily up at the ceiling. He groaned in pain as she started to tend to his now bleeding wound. Was this woman insane? Well, granted he had been in her apartment without permission, but still! He closed his eyes to try and block out the blinding pain before put a hand to his head. As he opened his eyes and pulled his hand back to examine the damage he felt another surge of dizziness as the sight of blood covering his hand greeted his vision.

_Please don't tell me I killed him?_ She panic, lucky she learn healing tendencies from the nurses back in Huedo Muedo when she did for shinigami's, her hand glowing a faint color of blue before a golden yellow, going to his head to see the already forming blood. Oh boy did she felt bad. " I'am sooo sorry Hisagi-Kun! " she held grimace and a guilty look on her womenly facial expression

Not only to hold a grudge Hisagi smiled softly before chuckling a bit.

"No big deal. I've had worse injuries before"

After she was done healing he sat up gently. Silently marveling at the womans healing abilities.

"I really do apologize for coming in unnannounced. Sometimes my mind escapes me."

She sat up, her hands folded in her lap as she sighed in relief. Thank the Gods of Lord Aizen panties…..Wait..you don't even want to know how she knows that, BACK ONT HE MAIN CASE.

" Still..I'am deeply sorry sir. " she bowed her head slightly, glancing at him. Could he be one of the men Rangiku was going match her with? If so…She stilled preferred Tensa or Hichigo, but this guy before her…was mega hot…it was painful, ohhh the dirty thought, and tangledment in the bed, the maon and cries- ahem, anywho.

She shook her head blushing furiously red. " Oh….Then…to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here? " she asked.

"I was just wandering around I guess and wound up here, not really sure how though.."

He laughed sheepishly. Sure he could be a little absent minded, but this was kind of ridiculous. He was lucky this woman hadn't finished the job and killed him. She definitely seemed strong enough judging by the strength she bashed over the head with.

"I guess I should get going now though. Sorry to invade on your privacy" He stood up, brushed off his clothes and bowed slightly in further apology.

"Perhaps we could meet again another time on more..normal terms?"

" I see..." She had to mused, the guy was lost and just ended up in her place..right? Right!

Thought she may of hit him to hard, standing up when he did so, she bowed slightly, and straighten herself out. " Its quite alright, " she smiled, scratching her head slightly.

" Oh most definitely. " she mumbled, having a creepy yet, i'mma eat you expression, coughing, she gave him a sweet smile. " Come here anytime! " she chirped.


End file.
